El maestro borracho
El maestro borracho es una comedia de 1978 de artes marciales dirigida por Yuen Woo-ping y protagonizada por Jackie Chan, Yuen Siu-tien, Hwang Jang Lee. En España se la conoce también con el titulo: El mono borracho en el ojo del tigre. La película fue un éxito en la taquilla de Hong Kong, ganando dos veces y media la cantidad de la película anterior de Chan, La serpiente a la sombra del águila, que también era considerada una película de éxito. Es un ejemplo temprano de la comedia estilo de kung-fu por lo que Jackie Chan se hizo famoso. La película popularizó el movimiento de lucha de Zui Quan ( } "puño borracho". Fondo Protagonista de la película Wong Fei Hung (黃飛鴻) fue un maestro chino de artes marciales, un practicante de medicina china tradicional y un revolucionario que vivió hacia el final de la dinastía Qing. Se convirtió en un héroe popular de China y el tema de varias películas y programas de televisión de Hong Kong. juega un papel de reparto en la película, también es otro personaje de folclore chino y uno de los Diez Tigres de Guangdong. Trama La trama se centra en un joven y travieso Wong Fei Hung (a veces denominado como "Freddie Wong"). Wong se mete en una serie de problemas. En primer lugar, le enseña un abusivo maestro asistente de artes marciales una lección. Después, molesta a una mujer para impresionar a sus amigos y sólidamente es azotado por su tutora mayor como resultado; su vergüenza se agrava cuando estas dos se revelan más tarde como su tía y su prima de visita, a quienes no había conocido antes. Por último, él vence a un gamberro que es el hijo de un hombre influyente en la ciudad. Su padre decide castigarlo por su comportamiento haciéndolo a entrenar más difícil en las artes marciales. El padre de Wong contrata a "Sam Seed" So Chan para entrenar a su hijo en las artes marciales. Sam Seed tiene una reputación por escarmentar a sus discípulos durante la formación por lo que Wong huye de su casa en un intento de escapar de su pena. Sin dinero, se detiene en un restaurante e intenta comer gratis y pasarle la cuenta a su compañero de mesa. Cuando estaba a punto de irse después de su comida, descubre que el hombre es realmente el propietario del restaurante. Combate con los lacayos del propietario en un intento de escapar pero es atrapado. Un viejo borracho cerca se une en la lucha y le ayuda a escapar. El borracho resulta ser Sam Seed, el maestro borracho ( So es conocido en algunas versiones de la película como Sam Seed, So Hi o Su Hua-chi). Sam Seed obliga a Wong a su programa de capacitación brutal y riguroso. Huye de nuevo para evitar el doloroso entrenamiento y se encuentra con el famoso asesino en Yan Ti San por accidente. (conocido en algunas versiones como Thunderfoot o Thunderleg). Yan es conocido por su "Patada del diablo", un rápido y mortal estilo de pelea que "nunca ha sido derrotado". Wong lo provoca y lo desafía a una lucha, pero es sólidamente derrotado y humillado. Él regresa con Sam Seed y decide comprometerse en el programa de capacitación del maestro borracho. El entrenamiento pasa rápido y pronto Wong aprende de Sam Seed el estilo de artes marciales secreto, una forma de Boxeo borracho llamado los "Ocho inmortales del vino", nombrado de las ocho figuras mitológicas que emula el estilo de lucha. Wong logra dominar siete de los ocho estilos con la excepción de He Xiangu, ya que siente que su estilo de lucha es demasiado femenino por que imita a una diosa que baila como una cortesana ebria. Mientras tanto, Yan Ti San es contratado por un rival de negocio para matar al padre de Wong. El Padre de Wong pelea con Yan y es derrotado y herido por él. Wong y Sam Seed llegan a la escena a tiempo y Wong continúa la lucha con Yan. Sam Seed promete no interferir en la lucha. Wong emplea la nueva habilidad que aprendió y supera el estilo de patada de Yan. Yan, a continuación, recurre a su técnica secreta, la Mano sin sombra del diablo, que Wong es incapaz de derrotar. Wong confiesa que no domino el último estilo por lo que Sam Seed le dice que debe combinar los estilos de los siete y crear su propia versión del último estilo. Sigue las instrucciones y descubre su propio estilo único de boxeo borracho, que eventualmente usa para derrotar a Yan y convertirse en el nuevo maestro borracho. Reparto * Jackie Chan - Wong Fei Hung * Yuen Siu Tien (o Simon Yuen) - Beggar Su Hua Chi/Sam Seed * Hwang Jang Lee - Thunderleg * Lam Kau como Wong Kei-ying * Fung Ging Man - Mr Li * Hsu Hsia - Rey de bambú * Linda Lin - Tía Freddie Wong's * Dean Shek - Profesor Kai-hsien * Shun-Yee Yuen - Chen Ko-Wai * Tino Wong Cheung - Abusivo * Huang Ha - Fei Hung's oponente * Po Tai - Waiter * Casanova Wong * Shih Kien Secuelas y secuelas * El maestro borracho '' fue un semi-secuela a la película de 1978 '' La serpiente a la sombra del águila, que incluyó el mismo elenco y director. * El maestro borracho II (1994) protagonizada por Jackie Chan y considerada su secuela. El lanzamiento de Estados Unidos de la película en el año 2000 fue titulado '' The Legend Of Drunken Master''. * En 1979 Yuen retomó el papel de mendigo SO en la película '' El baile de la mantis borracha, también conocido por '' Drunken Master Part 2 (no debe ser confundida con Drunken Master II señalada anteriormente) en algunas versiones. La película, que fue nuevamente dirigida por su hijo, Yuen Woo-ping, no cuentan con Jackie Chan, centrándose en el personaje de mendigo borracho, en lugar de hacerlo en Wong Fei Hung. Por lo tanto, se considera generalmente que es un derivado en lugar de una auténtica secuela. * Yuen desempeñó este papel mismo de nuevo en las películas '' La historia del maestro borracho '' y '' El mundo del maestro borracho''. * En 2010 Yuen Woo-ping volvió a dirigir con True Legend que podría llamarse precuela de El maestro borracho, en la que se explica por qué Su se convierte en mendigo (interpretado por Vincent Zhao). Imitadores Al igual que con muchas películas de acción de Hong Kong, varias películas fueron lanzadas en la estela del Maestro borracho (y su secuela) que podría considerarse al comercio sobre la fama de las películas originales. Estos tenían menos en común con las películas originales que las secuelas protagonizada por Yuen Siu Tien. Entre ellos se incluyen: * The Drunken Fighter (1978) * Drunken Swordsman (aka Drunken Dragon Strikes Back) (1979) * The Shaolin Drunken Monk (starring Gordon Liu) (1982) * Drunken Tai Chi (directed by Yuen Woo-ping and starring Donnie Yen) (1984) * Revenge of the Drunken Master (1984) * Drunken Master III (aka Drunken Master Killer) - starring Andy Lau (1994) * The Little Drunken Masters (1995) Cabe señalar que no todas las películas que cuentan con el estilo de "Borracho Fist" de Zui Quan (o variaciones sobre el mismo) pueden considerarse como imitadores de las películas del Maestro borracho. Películas como Drunken Monkey (2002) pueden cuentan con un estilo borracho de kung fu y en el caso de The Forbidden Kingdom (2008), la misma estrella principal, pero tienen una trama fundamentalmente diferente y título suficientemente diferente separarlos de Druken Master. Influencia en la cultura popular * En el anime '' Dragon Ball, cuando se celebro el segundo torneo de artes marciales, el maestro Roshi se disfrazo de "Jackie Chun" y él utiliza una técnica de puño borracho contra Goku. Akira Toriyama dijo que '' el maestro borracho '' era uno de sus principales inspiraciones para esta escena de '' Dragon Ball. * En el anime Naruto, cuando Rock Lee bebe alguna bebida alcohólica entra en un estilo de lucha llamado . Mientras esta en este modo, ataca más rápido y más agresivamente moviéndose similarmente al estilo Zui Quan. Cuando se vuelve sobrio no recuerda nada en absoluto de lo que ha echo en este estado. Puño Borracho * ''El Drunk Master '' fue el título de un juego de lucha de PC motor lanzado en 1987. * En el video de Neo Geo en juego '' Double Dragon el carácter Cheng-Fu y algunos de sus movimientos se basan en Wong Fei Hung, incluso puede ver su Chi de Hua de Su maestro en algunas partes del juego. * En el juego de video de PlayStation '' Gex 2: escriba el Gecko'' en el nivel "Mao Tse Tongue" un cartel en una pared dice "Borracho Gecko I & II". * El juego de PlayStation '' Jackie Chan Stuntmaster'' incluye un nivel de bonificación en el que viste su traje tradicional de maestro borracho y bebe vino mientras combates. Incluso da la Punch borracho como su cargo puñetazo a lo largo del juego. * En la serie de juegos de Namco, ''Tekken'' juego de la serie el personaje de Lei Wulong copia el estilo del maestro borracho de Chan para combatir estilos en todo el juego. * En el popular equipo de '' Guild Wars'' de juego en línea, hay una postura-habilidad llamada "Maestro borracho", lo que aumenta temporalmente la velocidad de movimiento y el ataque. Este efecto se duplica si se bebe el carácter. * En los juegos '' Dead or Alive 3'' y '' Dead or Alive 4'' los movimientos de carácter Brad Wong se basan en Zui Quan (puño borracho) * En el juego de video de PlayStation 2 '' Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance'' un personaje llamado Bo de la Rai' Rai Cho utiliza un maestro borracho lucha estilo en el juego llamado "Fist Drunk". * En el Xbox y el equipo juego '' Jade Empire, el seguidor "Hou dominado" es un maestro de pasado de boxeo borracho. El jugador puede utilizar este estilo cuando este seguidor está activo, recogiendo las jarras de vino que aparecen. * En [[el rey de Fighters|''The King of Fighters serie]], el carácter Chin Gentsai fue modelada Su Hua Chi. * En la ''Virtua Fighter'' serie, el carácter Shun Di es un practicante de Zui Quan. * En el juego en línea '' Rumble Fighter, hay una desplazamiento llamada maestro borracho, además de una desplazamiento de Zui Quan, cambiando puñetazos del usuario y patadas a imitar una forma diferente de boxeo borracho, así como el ariete de hilado (Crazy botella de vino de apertura de sacacorchos) y cambiar los tiros del usuario (stirring la botella). * El juego de PlayStation '' Wu-Tang: Shaolin estilo '' aparece borracho estilo lucha por uno de sus personajes, ODB (Ol Dirty Bastard). * El '' Dungeons & Dragons 3rd Edition Reglamento opcional '' espada y puño'' presentaba una clase de prestigio que se llama el maestro borracho. Caracteres de esta clase obtuvo ventaja táctica a través de tejer y asombrosas mientras que inebriated, dificultando sus propuestas para contrarrestar en una pelea. * Un remix de la canción de Nine Inch Nails Wish de Wish (canción) muestras una porción de banda sonora de la película para la pista. * El grupo de rap de Corea Tiger borracho utiliza líneas de la película (específicamente las líneas que se dice por Yan Ti San después de su primera pelea con Wong Fei Hung) en la pista de rap "Street Fighter". * Sergio Rodríguez, componente el grupo "Violadores del Verso" adoptó su alias de "Yuen Shiao Tien" y "Sho-Hai", haciendo un guiño a esta película. Referencias En el disco Doble Vida de Sergio Rodríguez (Hate) al final de la canción "La Cúpula" se puede escuchar un dialogo de la película en la que se habla de el Maestro Sho Hai (Yuen Siu Tien) el cual dicen que es inhumano. Categoría:Artes marciales